falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Power armor station (Fallout 4)
(Hydraulic Variant) (Magnetic Variant) }} The power armor station is a constructible settlement object, world object and crafting station in Fallout 4. Characteristics The power armor frame comes in two styles. Firstly there is the box frame with two long metal legs, which extends up are the rear to support two overhead bars, which can be adjusted in height by two hydraulic pistons. The second is a two piece unit, comprising of two struts with a wide base. Only the former style of the two can be built in a player character owned settlement. The Sole Survivor can use the station to attach, detach and repair armor mods when a power armor frame is installed at the station. Using the station * Exit armor near, but not backed into, the station. * Broken segments are transferred to inventory, though they will be displayed in the list of segments when the station is in use. * Repairing a broken segment will increase its weight from 0 back to the full weight of the piece. * Use the "Equip" option to place an armor segment on a frame. Segments can come from any set of armor. * If the station is near a workbench, repairs and modifications will draw from the workbench inventory as well as player inventory. Freestanding stations will draw from the player's inventory alone. Modifications To modify power armor, the Sole Survivor needs power armor parts, the required materials as well as the corresponding perks (Armorer, Science! and Blacksmith). Crafting With the Local Leader rank 2 and the Armorer rank 1 perks the player character can build power armor stations within settlements. Locations Settlement locations These are available to the player character when they are aligned with the settlement. Using them draws on the inventory of the settlement workshop. * Dalton farm * Echo Lake Lumber * Home Plate * Jamaica Plain * Longfellow's cabin * Red Rocket Truck Stop * Sanctuary Hills, in the yellow house across from The House of Tomorrow. * Spectacle Island * The Prydwen World locations These are available to the player character at any time. Using these stations draws on the player's inventory and what may be stored in the station itself. * Lexington; behind a Red Rocket gas station * Cambridge Police Station * Cambridge Red Rocket station, near the Collegiate administration building * Railroad HQ * Diamond City market; by the Home Plate entrance * Wicked Shipping Fleet Lockup * South of Greater Mass blood clinic there are four power armor stations * Hub City Auto Wreckers * Nahant; beside a Red Rocket gas station * Corvega assembly plant * Saugus Ironworks interior, near roof exit * The Prydwen; four stations can be found in the workshop area * Hesters Consumer Robotics * D.B. Technical High School * Slim's shop; about halfway between the D.B. Technical High School and Hesters Consumer Robotics * Irish Pride Industries shipyard (exterior) * Parking lot between Back Street Apparel and Police Precinct 8 * WNW of Mass Fusion building * Federal surveillance center K-21B; on the bottom floor * O'Neill Family Manufacturing * Boathouse due west of Revere Beach station * Nahant Oceanological Society lab * North east (left out of the gate) of Diamond City in a diner atop the wall overlooking the junkyard; only accessible with the jetpack power armor mod * In front of a Red Rocket branch Northwest of the NH&M Freight Depot * NH&M Freight Depot strongroom, accessible after completing The Big Dig * Quincy ruins; ground level of the Quincy church * Red Rocket gas station, just west of Quincy ruins * Slocum's Joe Corporate HQ; in a small exterior garage * One is located inside Fort Hagen filling station * Hardware Town, outside the back entrance * National Guard Training Yard; inside of the armory * Reeb Marina * Inside a storage building on the east end of Hyde Park * Mass Bay Medical Center; two stations on the seventh floor reached via elevator * Behind HalluciGen, Inc., inside a room with a green gun shop sign * East of Kendall Hospital, beside a Red Rocket gas station * In KL-E-0's shop Kill or Be Killed in Goodneighbor. * East of Shamrock Taphouse in a building on a pier * Gunner camp on highway overpass, just west of Skylanes Flight 1981 * Mass Pike Interchange Notes There are two types of power armor stations in the Commonwealth, one is the most common frame type, which you can build at settlements and is seen in the menu screen, which uses a frame and hydraulics to hold up the power armor. The second type is found on the Prydwen, and other places, and seems to use magnetic fields to hold up the power armor. Bugs * When the Sole Survivor uses power armor station and leaves, they will have additional carried weight equal to that of the weight of the heaviest power armor part (e.g If power armor left hand weighs 17.2 lbs, they will have additional 17.2 weight of carried items). It can be fixed easily by reequipping any part of clothing, though the permament solution doesn't exist. * NPCs have a chance to stop at a power armor station and plug a cable into a suit of armor as if they are wearing a Pip-Boy * Commanding a Companion and then hovering the crosshair over a power armor station will display "Sit Power Armor Station" Gallery Power Armor Station in FO4 Trailer.jpg|A power armor station as seen in the Fallout 4 trailer Prydwen-PowerArmorStations-Fallout4.jpg|Two of the four stations aboard The Prydwen FO4 Power armor station loading screen.jpg|Loading screen Fo4-Small-power-station.png|Small power armor station FWW_power_armor_station.png|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' model Category:Fallout 4 crafting tables Category:Fallout 4 settlement objects ru:Станция обслуживания брони uk:Станція обслуговування броні zh:动力装甲工作台